Lost Feelings
by Miko-tan
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had her heart broken 2 years ago. She's never liked a guy since then. What's she gonna do if the same person who broke her heart transferred to her school? Will she have the courage to move on? Or will she stay scarred for life? GrayLu (Sorry, I stink at summaries! . . This is my first fanfic so please give me a chance!)
1. Reunion

_**Hey minna! This is my first fanfic so please be kind to me! ^^**_

**Pairings:**

GrayLu (I'll probably add some more later.)

**Summary:**

Lucy Heartfilia had her heart broken 2 years ago. She's never liked a guy since then. What's she gonna do if the same person who broke her heart transferred to her school? Will she have the courage to move on? Or will she stay scarred for life? GrayLu (Sorry I stink at summaries! .!)

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"I-I like you, Heartfilia-san!" A senior of mine confessed to me, with an evident blush on his face. "I've liked you ever since I saw you as a freshman. Please go out with me!" he said bowing deeply.

I stared at him for a bit and replied. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can like you. Thank you for liking me for all this time though."

He raised his head and I saw a sad look in his eyes. I felt a little bad for him but… Me accepting his confession will just give him more sadness. After a while, he smiled sadly at me and spoke.

"I see… Well… Thank you for listening to my confession anyways, Heartfilia-san." I smiled at him back then, turned around, and walked towards the school's main building.

"Lu-chan! Ohayou!" My best friend, Levy McGarden called, walking towards me.

"Levy-chan! Ohayou!" I replied, waving to her.

"Ne ne! I heard a senior called you to the back of the school this morning. Let me guess. Another confession?" she said, poking me with her elbow lightly. "How many guys confessed to you this week? Around 3?"

"Well you heard right. Including the senior is 5." I replied. "Hey. Usually at least 10 guys would confess to me in a week. Do you think that maybe they finally lost interest in me?" I asked her, with a hint of hope in my voice.

She just chuckled. "No, it's because you've rejected so many guys that everyone is starting to lose hope. I mean, You even rejected Loke!"

Loke was one of the most popular guys in school. He's been known to be very good looking, to the point where he was sponsored in the Weekly Sorcerer. Almost all the girls in school have a crush on him, except for me and a few other people. He has some good points but he's a really big playboy.

"Yea, yea, I know." I replied with a sigh.

Levy went silent for a moment and then said "Ne, Lu-chan, why'd you reject so many guys? Ever since you've transferred here a year ago, I've never seen you interested with a guy before. Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"No, I'm not. This topic never came out so I didn't tell you anything about it." I replied.

"Well then, tell me now!" she said, diverting all her attention to me.

I was silent for a while then said "Oh ok… When I was in middle scho-"

_Riiiiiiinggggg~~_

"Ah! The bell! We're gonna be late! Tell me later ok? Race you to the classroom!" Levy exclaimed and ran towards the classroom. I stayed put for a second or two then ran after her.

"Levy-chan, wait up!"

We arrived in the classroom, panting, with a few seconds to spare. Once I went in, I directly went to my seat near the window and sat down in relief.

_Thank God I arrived on time. The teacher just arrived, too! _I thought to myself.

After greeting the teacher, she spoke "Alright, class, we have a new student." Murmurs started to grow around the classroom.

"A new student, huh? Wonder what he's like"

"I hope she's cute girl."

"Wait a second, it looks like a guy_." _

_A guy? Ugh… I just hope he's not the kind to fall in love with me at first sight _I thought to myself, feeling bored and looked out the window.

The teacher coughed, which caught our attention. "Anyways, please introduce yourself."

I heard the new student go inside the room, followed by girls squealing. I assumed he was good looking, not that I really care. Either way, I stole a glance at the new student and my eyes immediately widened. I felt my world just crash on top of me.

_No, it can't be…. It's…. _

"Gray…."

* * *

I know, I know, this is really short ._. I wanted to know if I should continue this story or not. Do you think I should stop or continue? Please R&R minna .!


	2. That Unforgettable Day

Uwah! So many good reviews! Thank you so much for supporting me minna! xD

**_Pairings:_**

**_GrayLu (I'll probably add some more later.)_**

**_Summary: _**

**_Lucy Heartfilia had her heart broken 2 years ago. She's never liked a guy since then. What's she gonna do if the same person who broke her heart transferred to her school? Will she have the courage to move on? Or will she stay scarred for life? GrayLu (Sorry I stink at summaries! .!)_**

Ok so this chapter is kinda different so here are the guidelines:  
_Italicized means a person's thoughts or flash backs_

_Italicized and underlined is Lucy's conscience_

* * *

Lucy POV

"Gray…"

_No way…. It's him._ My hand made its way to my chest and felt the necklace I hide under my uniform to avoid any attention.

"This is Fullbuster Gray-san. Everyone please be nice to him." The teacher instructed us.

_I must be dreaming. He's the new transfer student?!_ _Relax, Lucy. Don't overreact_

"EEEEEEEHHHH?! GRAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I scream, standing up and pointing a finger at him.

_… NICE Lucy, Nice…_

_…Whoops._

Everyone in the classroom, including the girls oogling all over Gray, diverted all their attention to me. And by all, I mean ALL.

Silence filled the room quickly. All I did was stay in my position, not feeling any guts to move.

_Lucy, break the silence already and SIT DOWN!_

_Oh right… _

"Er… I…"

"…. Pfft… Same old Lucy, eh?"

Everybody turned and faced the owner of the voice… Gray.

"You're reactions are as amusing as always… Lucy." He said, with his signature smirk.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. _Lucy! You're over him already! Seriously! _ _O-oh yea! Over him. Right._

"Wha- Shut up, Gray!" I said, while pointing at him.

"Oh. It appears you already have a friend Fullbuster-san. That's good. Lucy, you will be Fullbuster-san's tour guide. Show him around until he knows or is familiar with everything, ok?" The teacher told me.

"EEH?! B-but teacher!"

"You heard the lady, Lucy." He said with his smirk still on his face.

All the tension from a while ago has disappeared and has now turned to annoyance. I can't believe this guy!

"Well, that's settled. Fullbuster-san, since you are aquainted with Heartfilia-san, please sit on the seat beside her. That way, Heartfilia-san will be able to help you with your questions." The teacher said, nodding to the seat next to me.

_E-EEEEEEH?!_

Without further bickering, Gray made his way to the seat, placed his bag down, sat, then faced my direction.

"Let's get along, Lucy" He said then winked at me.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks again. _No, you're OVER him, Lucy! Don't give in!_

I slapped myself on both my cheeks hard at the same time then faced the teacher. _It won't be like last time. I've matured enough for it NOT to happen_

"Ok, class, our lesson for today is..."

**TIME SKIP –LUNCH TIME-**

Levy and I went up to the rooftop to have lunch. At first we were talking about books with good stories. She recommended me a book entitled "Last Chance". She said it was a mystery romance novel. I wasn't really into romance novels, mystery sure, but romance, not really and Levy knew that. For her to recommend me a romance novel must mean it's a really good book. I'll search for it when I have the time. We were silent after that for about 30 seconds until Levy broke the silence.

"Ne, Lu-chan," Levy said to me and eyed me intently.

"Hm? What's up?" I replied, eating a rice ball.

"Well, what's up between you and Gray?"

Once she said that, I choked on my rice ball. Levy passed me her water bottle and I immediately took it gratefully and drank some of the water.

"Cough… Thanks, I owe you one." I thanked, giving her back her water bottle.

"No prob. Now, you and Gray?" She said, placing all her attention on me.

I looked at her for a while then sighed. "Well, I don't really know where to start, actually…. I guess I'll just tell you everything."

"I used to live in an apartment when I was a little kid. Gray transferred to the apartment beside mine during my 2nd year of middle school." I began, looking at the sky. "One day, I was being bullied and he saved me. He said that he would protect me. We began getting closer at that point. He was there for me during my mother's death and I was there for him during his parents' divorce. I began falling in love with him. The more we were together, the more my feelings for him started to grow. I've had an unrequited love for him for a year, when one day, Aunt Ur, his mother, told me that she plans on enrolling Gray to another school, I became afraid. I didn't want us to be separated, especially since my feelings for him were never noticed. One night, the night before the day Gray would transfer, I summoned up the courage to write him a love letter. After writing, I folded it neatly and placed it in an envelope. Then, I told Aunt Ur to give it to him first thing in the morning. The next day, I was running late for class…"

* * *

_'Crap. I'm running late, I'm running late, I'm running late! This is what I get for taking my time in writing that letter! I wasn't even able to make myself breakfast!' I thought to myself. _

_After 5 minutes, I finally reached campus. I rested for a while then ran to the room. I was able to reach the classroom with a few minutes to spare and I was about to open the door when I realized. Oh no, I'm gonna have to face Gray! My heart started beating hard and I started to feel blood rush to my cheeks. _

_'Relax, Lucy. Everthing will be alright' I reassured myself. _

_After calming down, I breathed in, and opened the classroom door. _

_"O-ohay-" I was interrupted by murmurs growing around the room. Gray was sitting on his desk, holding a familiar piece of paper. That paper… No way. That's my letter!_

_He was showing it to the classmates behind him, who were snickering._

_"Hey, Gray! Did Lucy really give you that love letter?"_

_"Yeah. Hard to believe right? But THIS is a love letter? It's more like a piece of junk!" Gray said while chuckling._

_My world just crashed. A throbbing pain in my chest started to grow. It was getting harder to breathe. _

_"Also, this is WAY too cheesy! I mean, 'I don't want to be separated from you…'. Ugh, disgusting!" he continued, passing the paper to the classmate beside him then looked at me._

_People started to stare at me. Some were giving me a sympathetic look, while others were giving me the you-deserve-it look. _

_No. This much attention… No more. Don't look at me! _

_I couldn't hold my tears any longer. They began free-falling from my eyes. For some reason, Gray looked shocked, but I couldn't care less. I'm never trusting that guy again. EVER!_

_My chest started to constrict and throb. My breathing started to grow irregular as I cried. Erza, a good friend of mine, approached me, blocked me from everyone's view then, ushered me out of the room. Just as she went out, she shot a menacing glare at Gray, then closed the door. The teacher just happened to arrive at that time._

_"Scarlet-san, where do you think you're- Eh? Heartfilia-san, what's wrong?" The teacher asked._

_"I'm sorry sensei but please excuse us for a bit." Erza said politely to sensei before taking my hand and leading me to the girl's restroom. Once we arrived there, I fell down on my knees, covered my face, and cried as hard as I could. Erza looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me._

_"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Lucy… Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll never see that bastard again. It's a promise." She said to me, softly stroking my head._

* * *

"After that, Erza told me that I should go home for that day. She said she would accompany me and didn't mind skipping today. I was hesitant at first, but then I thanked her. After that, Gray transferred. I went back to class, only to be teased by my classmates. Erza was there for me all that time, and she still is now. I transferred schools and she went with me, even with her good reputation back at our previous school. I moved out of my apartment, since the moments I spent with Gray mostly happened there, and Erza asked one of her friends to let me rent one of his apartments and was able to negotiate with him to let me pay once I was old enough to get a job. I'm still indebted to Erza, even now. I don't think I can ever repay her." I said before finally facing at Levy. Her eyes looked watery and sad.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan… I should have never brought up the topic." she said with guilt in her voice. I smiled sadly and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? Now, how about we go back down before we get late for class?" I suggested, still patting her head.

"Mhmm. Let's go." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

I'm not really sure what to say with this one :| Anyways, R&R Minna!


	3. How We Met -Special Chapter-

What's up, minna~ I wanted to make a special chapter about how Gray and Lucy first met so... Yea... Here it is! xD Again, I STILL don't know what exactly to say about this one so R&R minna! *^*

* * *

_ LUCY POV_

_"Hello! We're the new neighbors, the Fullbusters." A middle-aged woman with short purple hair and black eyes greeted us with a smile on her face. _

_"Oh my, welcome!" My mother, Layla greeted and smiled back. I wasn't really good with strangers so I looked at the floor._

_ Behind her are three other people 1 girl and 2 boys. _

_"These are my children, Ultear, the eldest, Lyon, and Gray, the youngest." She said nodding at each of them respectively. "All of you introduce yourselves." The girl, whose name was Ultear, and had long purple hair and brown eyes, spoke first. _

_"Good day, new neighbors! I'm Ultear. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at us. _

_"I'm Lyon!" the boy, who white hair and black eyes, said._

_"…."_

_"Gray! Introduce yourself!" Ur said._

_"Shut up, old hag! I don't want to do what I don't want to do!" the boy named Gray said loudly to his mom. I can't believe he actually said that to his MOM._

_"Oh my." My mother said, quite surprised. "Such vulgar words at such a young age." _

_"Yeah, I'll have to fix that." Mrs. Fullbuster said, scratching the back of her head before facing to her youngest child with the darkest aura I've ever seen._

_"GRAY, INTRODUCE YOURSELF OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY BAT WHEN WE GET HOME!" Mrs. Fullbuster said ominously._

_ Gray shuddered, obviously scared, and said "Y-yes ma'am, I mean, Mom!" _

_Mrs. Fullbuster had a look of satisfaction on her face after he said that. "Good. Now, introduce yourself!"_

_"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you." He mumbled, obviously only doing it because of force._

_Mother just chuckled "It's nice to meet all of you too. I'm Layla. This girl here is my child, Lucy. Say hello, Lucy!"_

_I didn't really want to, but, after looking at what Ur did, I did anyway._

_"H-hello…" I said, bringing my head up for a second or two then immediately looked at the floor again._

_"I'm sorry. Lucy isn't the type to open up that easily to people." Mother apologized to them._

_Mrs. Fullbuster nodded and said, "Oh don't worry, it's fine! There are a lot of people who are shy so it's perfectly understandable."_

"That's what she said…" Gray mumbled softly but I was pretty sure that Mrs. Fullbuster was able to hear it, seeing as she is now glaring at him.

_"Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ur Fullbuster. You can call me Ur." She said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, with my kids around, Lucy here will talk freely in no time!"_

"Ufun~ Oh? Let's just see then." Mother replied, with an amused smile on her face. "Lucy talking freely, huh? That would be a sight to see!"

"M-mother!" I said, feeling my cheeks warm up.

_"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, dear~"_

_"By the way, Layla, may I call you that? What grade is Lucy in?" Mrs.- no, Ur asked._

_"Oh, yes I'm alright with you calling me that. She's a 2__nd__ year middle schooler. Why do you ask?" Mother replied._

_"2__nd__ year, huh? That's good! My son, Gray is 2__nd__ year middle school too! What school is she enrolled at?"_

"Lamia Academy."

"Excellent! I'm enrolling my kids at Lamia as well! Isn't this like that show in TV?" Ur said, excitement in her voice.

_"You mean the show called 'Red String of Fate'? You watch it too?" Mother said, with the same tone as Ur. They kept the conversation going and I started to get bored. I walked outside for some fresh air. I went downstairs and admired the flowers the apartment manager planted just yesterday. After a while, I heard a loud voice from behind me._

_"Hey! Isn't that crybaby Lucy?"_

My head immediately shot up and faced the direction from where the voice was from. The voice belonged to a girl with long, green hair and brown eyes. Behind her were 2 other girls. One had bright pink hair, with two dots just below her green eyes, and the other had l long, dark red hair with eyes the same color and for some reason, kept wide open.

_Oh no, it's Karen, Ikaruga and Flare! I thought to myself._

_"Hey, It really is her! What's up, crybaby? Wanna run back home and cry in front of mommy?" The girl with pink hair, whose name was Ikaruga, said sinisterly. The rest of the girls just snickered._

_"Are? Seems she's not crying this time. Why don't we help her, hm?" The red-head Flare said, pulling my hair. I screamed in pain but, unfortunately, I saw no one around to come and help me. _

_"Please! Stop! It hurts!" I pleaded. This seemed to bring a sinister smile on Flare's face._

_"Why should I? I wanna see your crying face so cry already!" she said, pulling harder._

"Please! I beg of you! Stop!" I felt tears swelling in my eyes. Just as they were about to fall, I heard another voice.

_"Oi! What do you think your doing, huh?!"_

The voice caught us all by surprise. Flare loosened her grip on my hair until she finally let go. I fell to the ground, holding my aching head. It hurts… It still hurts… I was able to muster up enough energy and focus to identify the owner of the voice. It was Gray.

_"Eeeh? And who might YOU be, hm, pretty boy?" Karen asked him once she gained her composure._

_"I'm Lucy's new neighbor, Gray Fullbuster." He said casually, approaching her. Once he was right in front of her, he grabbed Karen by the collar of her shirt and gave her the scariest glare I've ever witnessed. _

_"What do you think you're doing to Lucy, huh?" He said to her in an ominous voice. Karen and her friends shuddered, fear evident in their eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry! We'll never do it again, we promise!" Karen stuttered. Ikaruga and Flare nodded in fear as well._

"Make sure to stay true to your word, Girly. Or else you'll have to face me." He gave her one last glare before letting go of her collar. Karen and her friends immediately ran away after that. 

_Once they were out of sight, Gray made his way to me. He crouched down and asked "Hey, you alright?"_

_"It hurts…" I whimpered. After giving all that attention to their conversation, the pain on my head started to increase._

_"Sorry. I should've been here earlier." He apologized, rubbing the temples of my head. I don't know how he did it, but the pain started to go away. When it was finally gone, I thanked him and he stood up._

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Lucy." He said, lending me a hand. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. He looked so cool then, with the light hitting him at the right angle. It made him look like a prince actually. After a second or two of staring, I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Thank you, Gray… Thank you." I said as we walked back to my apartment._

* * *

Yeaaaaaaa... :3 So, should I make a Gray POV to let you guys in on the real story or should I continue with Lucy and normal POV's to keep you guessing on what's gonna happen?


	4. My Letter

So uh…. I didn't update in a while, didn't I ._.? I'm reaaaaally sorry about that .! My summer has been really hectic and I just can't seem to put my thoughts to words (After all, I'm still a high schooler) TT^TT. I hope you guys didn't give up on me yet ;A;

Last chapter, I asked you guys if you wanted a Gray POV. A lot of you said yes so... yea. It's REALLY short since I'm having a writer's block and I think I'll be spoiling you guys too much if I made it too long. ANYWAY, enough of my ranting -.- Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** ... Really? Is this even neccessary -.-? Fiiine. I'm not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Ding-dong~_

"Ok, class, that's it for today's lesson." The teacher announced, as he gathered his books and left the room.

"Haa~ Class is finally over!" Levy said, as she stretched her arms. "Lu-chan! Let's g- Eh?" She turned around to where her bestfriend was seated, only to find out she wasn't there.

"Lu-chan? Where could she have gone?" She said to herself, confused.

"Oi, Levy! If you're looking for Lucy, she went out in a hurry." Bisca, the person seated beside Levy, said.

"Eh? That's odd… I wonder where she ran off to... Oh well… I'll just roam around the school grounds for a bit, then."  
Lucy POV

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry_….

I turned around.

_No one. Good._

I relaxed and walked in a normal pace. "Sigh… I was supposed to go home with Levy-chan today…" I sulked. "If only that bastard didn't transfer here. Of all schools, why here?!" I asked myself, fuming mad, walking a little slower.

Suddenly, I see a pair of muscular arms envelop me from behind. Things were going to fast for me to register. I feel myself land on a muscular well-toned chest. Blood rushed to my face as I noticed whose chest was this.

"Hey Lucy~ How were you these days, hm?" Gray said in a nonchalant voice. I felt his breath near my ear and I felt myself turn hot.

_No, I'm not gonna let things repeat themselves._

I immediately stretched my arms forward forcefully, breaking his hold on me.

"Would you please not talk to me as if you're so familiar to me?" I said in a cold tone, walking away. _Never again will that happen to me. Never!_

"…." Gray stayed completely silent, which is a good thing, in my case. _Just a little more until the stairs and I'm-_

" 'I'ved always liked you, Gray.' You were so brave back then."

I stopped on my tracks as Gray continued to speak. _That line…_

" 'Ever since I moved in, I've liked you. Every time I see you, my heart starts to beat faster.' " He continued.

I turned around and faced him, realizing where those lines come from. _That's-! _ I quickly ran towards him, and covered his mouth with both my hands.

I felt Gray smirk as I eyed on a familiar sheet of paper. _That's the letter I gave him! _My eyes widened as my mouth dropped.

"Don't leave something as precious as a love letter in the hands of your 'enemy'. " Gray said nonchalantly, waving the paper near my face. "You're still as careless and as forgetful as before. Let's return to being good friends, Lucy~" He said, removing my hands from his mouth and smirked at me. "Ok~?" He gave me one last glance before disappearing at the corner, waving the letter tauntingly as he did.

I was completely dumbfounded. I just stood there, mouth still wide open.

_Hey idiot Lucy! Snap out of it! It's your fault for forgetting that you gave him the letter anyway!_

"Wha- How could I have known that he still has it?! He might have thrown it away years ago! Anyway, shut up, idiot conscience!"

"Lu-cha-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, only to realize that I shouted at Levy, who was surprised by my reaction. "Gah! L-Levy-chan! Wh-what's up?" I said as smooth as I could at that moment.

_IIIIIIDDDDIIIIIIOOOOOOT_

Levy gained composure after a second. "N-nothing really. I was just wondering what you were shouting at." She replied, giving me a worried look. "You ok, Lu-chan?"

"Y-Yea of course! I'm perfectly fine! See?" I said, waving my arms about. I can't believe I talked to my own conscience out-loud… How embarrassing! "Anyway, let's go home, ok?" I said to her.

"Okay…? Let's pass by the room first. I need to get my bag." She replied. I nodded and we both walked towards the room.

* * *

"…. Pfft… Ah, Lucy. You never fail to amuse me." Gray chuckled, leaning on the corner's wall. He looked at the letter that he held and read it in his mind.

_' I've always liked you, Gray. Ever since I moved in I've liked you. Every time I see you, my heart starts to beat faster. I want to be together with you forever but… we have to separate. I just wanted to know my feelings before you go; that I'll always love you. I'll be waiting for your answer._

_Lucy '_

" 'I'll always love you' , huh…?" He said to himself, examining the letter once more before carefully folding it and placed it in his pocket.

"…"

"… I wonder if you still do…"

* * *

I don't even know so... ;A; I personally think I'm not good at writing but since a lot of you Favorited this story, I decided to continue. So... tell me if I should continue? I don't want to annoy everyone ._. R&R


	5. Under His Control

Hey minna! I'm really glad that you guys didn't give up on me yet ;A; Anyways, this chapter is a bit more longer than the rest enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **I am not Hiro Mashima -.-

* * *

**Chapter 5. Under his control**

"Hey Lucy! Let me copy your homework!" Gray said to Lucy, walking towards her.

"Eh?! Why should I? It's your fault for not making it so you're gonna have to suffer!" Lucy replied, quite harshly.

Gray, instead of being shocked, just smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Lucy was taken aback. "W-why are YOU asking ME that?! Of course I'm sure!"

"If you say so." Gray turned around. "I warned you." He said, shoving his hand into his pocket, pulling out a piece of pink paper.

In an instant, Lucy recognized it. _Oh crap._

"I've always-" Gray started, only to be stopped by Lucy.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HERE TAKE IT!" Lucy said without thinking, quickly rummaging through her bag, pulling out her notebook and passed it to him.

Gray smirked, folding the paper and placed it back in his pocket before taking her notebook. "That's the answer I wanted. Good girl, Lucy~" He said nonchalantly, patting her head then went back to his desk to start copying.

Lucy, on the other hand, hissed at him. _This is going to be a LONG day… _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Lucy, clean the classroom for me! I'm being treated for dinner by the girls." Gray, who was surrounded by women, told her, passing her the broom.

"Wha- YOU'RE on duty not me!" Lucy said on impulse.

"You said so." Gray then faced the girls. "Hey girls, wanna hear a secret involving Lucy here?"

_Ah crud. _Lucy cursed to herself.

"Eh? About Heartfilia-san?" Girl A asked.

"I've never heard of any rumors about her in my life!" Girl B said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The remaining girls cheered, urging Gray to continue.

"Well, sure I don't mind~" Gray replied, glancing at Lucy mischievously.

"No! FINE I'LL CLEAN!" Lucy replied, snatching the broom from Gray, ran to the farthest corner of the room and started sweeping quickly.

"Pfft…" Gray chuckled. "You heard her. I'm not telling… at least, not just yet." Gray told the girls loud enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy glared at him, giving him the _don't-even-dare-tell-them!_ Look, to which, Gray replied with a _let's-just-watch-and-see-what-will-happen _look.

"Aww… I come on! Just a hint?" Girl A pleaded.

"Nope. Not even a little. But here's an idea. Why don't we go to that dinner you talked about? I'm getting hungry. Let's go?" Gray said, winking at all the ladies surrounding him.

"H-hai~" The girls managed to say, mesmerized by Gray's sexy wink (Pfft… Sorry I can't help it xD)

And with that, Gray gave a last glance at Lucy and gave her a wink, which earned him a glare.

_Damn you, Fullbuster. _ Lucy cursed to herself once he left the room.

* * *

"That sandwich looks tasty. Give it to me, Lucy!" Gray said, taking the sandwich from Lucy's hands just before she was about to make the first bite.

* * *

"Lucy, I forgot my homework again!"

* * *

"Lucy, give these to the teacher for me!"

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Luuuuucyyyyyy~"

* * *

"GAH! That bastard's driving me CRAZY!" Lucy complained to herself loudly, yet again sweeping the entire classroom in Gray's stead.

"Why the heck did I ever fall in love with that guy?! SERIOUSLY!" She continued, throwing the broom to the floor. She sighed and started to massage her temples.

"Relax, Lucy. This is much better than having that letter revealed to anyone. Much much better." Lucy muttered to herself, picking up the broom and returned to her sweeping. As she swept, she looked at the window and she noticed the clouds started to darken. "Ah crud… Good think I brought my umbrella today. Guess I'm living up to my name." Lucy snickered, remembering the nickname Gray gave her many years ago: Lucky Lucy.

"… Wha- Why am I thinking of that bastard again?! Lucy you idiot!" Lucy complained to herself, slapping both her cheeks at the same time. "Yosh! Back to cleaning!"

-A few minutes later-

"Haa~ I'm finally done!" Lucy proclaimed proudly. She once again looked at the window. "Just when it started raining as well."

She placed the broom back to the closet, grabbed her belongings and walked out of the room. As she walked, she rummaged her bag, trying finding her umbrella. When she finally found it, she was already at the school's entrance. There, she saw Gray standing there, looking at the rain.

_Gray doesn't have an umbrella, huh. Well it's not my problem! _Lucy thought, opening her umbrella. She walked passed Gray and was just about to get out of the school when…

"I've always loved you, Gray~ I really really love you~" Gray said childishly and loudly. Unfortunately, Lucy remembered that there were still other people in school.

_Wha- I DON'T REMEMBER WRITING THAT PAAAAAART! _

….. So in the end, Lucy had to share her umbrella. With GRAY.

For normal girls, this would be the best days of their lives. But as for Lucy, she was mentally cursing herself as much as she could. In other words, WORST. DAY. EVER.

Since Gray was the taller one, he had to hold the umbrella.

After a while of silence, Lucy decided to steal a glance at Gray.

_He's grown… _She thought to herself. _The last time we met we were practically the same height. Now I'm about shoulder-level with him._

Her eyes drifted down to his throat. _He's developed an Adam's apple too. _She examined his shoulders and arms. _Since when did his shoulders get so broad? His arms look more stronger now…_

After a while, Gray noticed Lucy's staring. "What's wrong?" _His voice is deeper too… _

_"_Like what you're seeing, eh Lucy?" Gray smirked. This brought Lucy back to Earth. "Wha- Why would you even think THAT?!" Lucy argued, a bright blush evident on her face. _His body might have changed but is attitude is still as horrible as ever!_

"I'm just saying. I mean, not to brag or anything, but I AM hot." Gray said coolly (Sorry I couldn't help that either /w/) "… You think so too, don't you?" Gray teased.

"N-no I don't! Stop being so overconfident! No way in heck will I ever think you're hot!" Lucy replied angrily. "You idiot!" Lucy shouted, giving him a punch on the arm.

"Ouch! Alright, alright, I get it!" Gray snickered.

A few meters later, they finally reach the Heartfilia residence. Just as Lucy was about to enter, she realized something. "Hey Gray. Didn't we pass by the road to your house earlier?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Oh? Since when did you know my address? Lucy, are you stalking me~?" Gray teased.

"No I'm NOT! I just happened to see your profile on our teacher's desk!" Lucy argued yet again.

" 'Just happened to' she said." Gray said nonchalantly, earning a glare from the latter.

"Just answer the question!" Lucy said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I was just going to return a DVD I borrowed from a store a few meters away from here." Gray replied.

"A store? I don't remember a store being ther-"

"It's new." Gray cut her off. "Anyway, I'll be going now. Later, Lucy!" He gave her a last wink before running away.

"…"

"… A new store, huh? Maybe I'll go there soon." Lucy said before entering her house.

* * *

"Ah, Lucy, you're here! Welcome home!" Spetto, Lucy's helper, said warmly. Did you go home alone today?"

"I'm home! No, a classmate accompanied me today." Lucy replied.

"Well, that's good. I've heard rumors of gangs increasing in this town. I'm glad you're okay." Spetto smiled.

_Gangs? … Could this be the reason why Gray…_ Lucy thought, a blush rising to her face.

"Lucy? You seem to be a little red. Are you feeling sick or anything?" Spetto asked worriedly.

"N-no! Not at all! W-well I'll go to my room now! Tell me when dinner is ready, ok?" Lucy replied quickly before dashing to her room.

_No way he walked me home because of that! _Lucy thought as she jumped on top of her bed, face first.

"…"

"…"

_… Right?_

* * *

So who else read the latest chapter? What do guys think? I don't think Gray would died JUST LIKE THAT. I mean, no last words? But if by chance he really did die... -loads shotgun- Miko will not be pleased. Besides, Mashima's twitter said something about a surprise next week so I'm excited for it. I was really annoyed of Juvia that chapter -.- I mean, her body is made out of water, right? Something like that wouldn't hurt her. WHY DID YOU PROTECT HER GRAY!? Even if she could get hurt LET HER DIE INSTEAD OF YOUUUUUUUU D:!... Ok I'm done ranting :D

R&R :3


	6. It's My Fault

Hey Minna! It's been a while since I've updated ._. I didn't know how to put my thoughts in words so it took a while Dx Also my exams just finished as well. Anyway, here's Chapter 6 ^^

* * *

"…"

"…-chan"

"…"

"… Lu-chan!"

"… Ah!" Lucy exclaimed, as she snapped out of her daydream. She and Levy, her best friend, were walking to school together.

"Lu-chan, is something wrong?" Levy asked. "You've been spacing out for a while now."

"G-gomen, Levy-chan. It's nothing, really!" Lucy assured Levy.

_N-not good. What happened yesterday is stuck in my head…_ Lucy thought, remembering what happened yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Gray. Didn't we pass by the road to your house earlier?" Lucy asked Gray._

_"I was just going to return a DVD I borrowed from a store a few meters away from here." Gray replied._

_"A store? I don't remember a store being ther-"_

"It's new." Gray cut her off. "Anyway, I'll be going now. Later, Lucy!" He gave her a last wink before running away.

_"I've heard rumors of gangs increasing in this town. I'm glad you're okay." Spetto smiled._

_Gangs? … Could this be the reason why Gray… Lucy thought, a blush rising to her face._

* * *

Lucy felt a blush creep to her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lu-chan? Your face is turning red." Levy asked, a bit worried.

"E-eh? Yea, I'm perfectly fine! Ahahahahahaha!" Lucy stuttered.

"… Well, ok…. If you say so." Levy replied, still a bit worried. "Anyway… about the test on math….." Lucy, unfortunately, was lost in her own world again.

_N-no way he walked me home because of that! _Lucy said to herself, slapping both her cheeks, attempting to snap out of her daydreaming.

"… Er… Lu-chan?" Levy sweat-dropped.

"… You know what? I _am_ feeling a bit dizzy. I'm gonna stop by the infirmary. Why don't you go on to class ahead? I'll be fine by myself! Bye!" Lucy told Levy, then dashed towards the infirmary.

"O-okay?" Levy managed to say, confused on what just happened. (Gomenasai, Levy! I keep letting you be ignored Dx. Don't worry, I'm gonna make Gajeel appear soon /w/!)

* * *

"Haaa…" Lucy sighed, lying down on the bed at the infirmary. _What's wrong with me these days? _She thought to herself.

"…? Did anyone sigh?" A familiar male voice from the other bed called.

_! That voice…!_

The beds were separated by curtains, but the voice was too familiar to Lucy to mishear. Lucy took notice of 3 figures on the other side.

"Eh? I don't hear anything, Gray-sama." A female voice replied.__

"Me neither. You're probably just imagining it." Another female voice said.

_Why the heck is Gray here? With girls in the infirmary nonetheless! _Lucy felt anger running through her veins.

"Yea… Maybe you girls are right…" Gray said "-cough, cough-"

_… He coughed?_

"Ne, Gray-sama, are you ok?" The first female voice asked.

"You don't look very good…" The second female voice added.

"-cough-… No, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from yesterday…" Gray told them.

_! _

"Now that you mention it, it _was _raining pretty hard last night." The first girl thought out loud. "You didn't have an umbrella?"

_T-that's right. He refused to borrow my umbrella…_

"Yea. Damn fever…" Gray complained.

_It's my fault he's sick…_

Lucy quickly stood up and moved away the curtains, placing her hand on Gray's forehead.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Lucy asked, worried about the person in front of her. Gray was surprised about her sudden appearance. After realizing what's really happening, he relaxed and smirked. He faced the other two girls, still confused about what just happened.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I need to have a private talk with Lucy, here." Gray gestured to Lucy, who was rummaging through the infirmary drawers, trying to find a thermometer. "Could you girls leave us alone for a while?" Gray winked at them, trying to infatuate them.

"H-hai~" The first girl replied with a blush on her face.

"W-well ok then…" The second girl replied, still a bit hesitant. "Let's go, Aceto." "Hai, Angel!"

As the exited the room, Angel shot a glare at Lucy, who finally found a thermometer.

"Ne, Gray! Put this in your mouth while I get some water for you to drink." Lucy told Gray, brisk walking to a water dispenser at the corner of the room. Gray placed the thermometer in his mouth and stared at the blonde.

_She's changed over the years… _He thought. _Her hair's grown longer. Her eyelashes as well…_

_… Her figure's gotten more feminine. She's got a mature aura around her now…_

Lucy, after getting a glass of water, walked back to Gray, careful not to spill the water.

"So, how's your temperature?" Lucy asked.

_Her voice has gotten higher… It's like she's an entirely new person now…_

Gray handed her the thermometer. "Here, see for yourself."

Lucy examined the thermometer and her eyes widened.

"39 degrees Celcius?! That's one high fever you got there!" Lucy told Gray, worry evident in her voice. "Do want some more water? You hungry? Do you want me to keep quiet and let you sleep? Ah! I saw fever medicine in one of the cabinets over there! Let me go get it!" She once again brisk walked towards the cabinets. "This one isn't good… This one makes you sleepy… This one just isn't effective enough… This one isn't even fever medicine!" She trailed off.

"… Pfft…"

Lucy heard this and turned around. "What's so funny?"

"No matter how much you've changed physically –cough-, you're still the same old Lucky Lucy in the inside, aren't you –cough, cough-?" Gray chuckled, while coughing in between lines. "You always know which one is which. I can't even tell the difference!"

Lucy once again felt blood rush to her face. "I could say the same to you! You might look more masculine now but your attitude is as bad as ever!"

"So you're saying you actually observed my body? Lucy, I didn't know you were that kind of person~" Gray teased, obviously enjoying her reactions.

"I-I am NOT!" Lucy shouted, her face as red as a tomato. "P-plus, you used to get sick a lot as a kid so I have to come prepa-" She stopped before she finished her sentence. _I-I can't tell him that I prepared for him! _She turned around to avoid having Gray look at her face.

"…" Gray was surprised, but then smirked. _This girl… never fails to amuse me._

Gray then suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her towards him and made him sit in between his legs. Then enveloped her small, fragile body in his arms. (I'm not really sure how to explain this… Gray has his legs spread out and bended. Lucy is in between. It's really hard for me to express this in words so ._. yea. More or less it's like he's hugging her with her back facing him while seated down on the bed.) Lucy, as slow as ever, couldn't do anything but be surprised. When she finally realized the position she was in, turned scarlet red.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" She screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"It's cold. I need you as a make-shift hot water bottle~" He chimed, only holding her tighter.

"Wh-what do you mean by 'It's cold'?! You love the cold! You're just making an excuse to-" Again, Lucy stopped in mid-sentence. _It's my fault that he's sick…_

"…?"

"… Gomen ne, Gray…" Lucy apologized.

"Eh? What for?" Gray asked, confused with her apology.

"It's my fault that you're sick. I should have persisted and let you borrow my umbrella…" she stated, her head down.

"What are you talking about? It's my fault for not taking up your offer." He replied, shifting a bit.

"Y-yea but still…"

"Yea, yea, whatever. What's in the past is in the past, alright?"

"…"

"… Or would you like me to give you a punishment~?" Gray whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

… And again, Lucy turned dark red. Possibly even darker than scarlet.

"~~~~~! Y-y-y-you IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, hitting Gray's forehead with the back of her head.

"OW! That hurt you know!" Gray complained, rubbing his sore spot.

"It's your fault for being so perverted!" Lucy barked back.

"Oh yea? Take this!" Gray started to tickle her.

"Kyaa! Hey! Stop! Hahahaha! Please!" Lucy laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Gray laughed along. They were having so much fun that they failed to notice their shift in position, until now. Lucy was now lying flat on the bed, clothes messy from all the tickling. As for Gray… he was on top of her.

"…" All they could do was stare at each other.

_Doki, doki… _Their hearts went.

_E-EEEEEEEEEEEEH?! _Lucy screamed in her head. _H-how did it end up like THIS?!_

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Lucy forcefully pushed Gray off her, her cheeks flushed pure red.

"… U-um… I-I think I should be g-going to class now." She stuttered. "T-take care of yourself, o-ok? Bye!" She stood up, rushed out the infirmary and closed the door hard. She then leaned her back against the door. Her heart wouldn't stop beating fast. At the same time, Gray sat on the bed, a slight blush evident on his face.

_ I could feel her breathe… _He thought to himself while covering his face with his hand. _And she smelled nice… _

"D-damn…" He muttered.

"Dangit…" She muttered.

"My heart just won't stop…" They said to themselves softly.

* * *

... Yeaaaaa I don't know either...

I wasn't so sure if I should have posted this chapter yet since I felt like something was lacking. But then, I know you guys want a release so... :D

Anyway, the official GrayLu week will be from September 15-21 so be sure to spread the GrayLu love xD I will be doing my best to post a chapter on that week so wish me luck :D If I don't... ;A; -sulks in a corner-

R&R Minna!


End file.
